


Assassination ➳ Bellamy Blake [1]

by ClexaFlowerCrowns



Series: Dangerous Game ➳ The 100 [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-07 23:04:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12242379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClexaFlowerCrowns/pseuds/ClexaFlowerCrowns
Summary: "Her life was full of blood and gore-death and assassination."Naomi Casterly was an assassin -  forced to do Commander Shumway's dirty work for him or else give away the secrets of her sister and best friend. However, one slip up at a masquerade ball changes her life forever.On her 18th birthday, she is to be floated for her mother having a second child and the assault of a guard. She is lucky that that was the only crime they managed to link her to.But she finds herself amongst the 100 who are sent to the ground, and her life changes further as she discovers that perhaps life is about more than just surviving.BOOK ONE OF DANGEROUS GAME





	1. ASSASSINATION

_The man was approaching the fallen boxes that the young woman had pushed over, her presence still unknown to the janitor. His back was facing her. She licked her lips as her eyes painted a target on his body. The girl stepped out from behind the shelves and slammed shut the door at the entrance of storeroom. The man looked up at her. His face was weathered; kind; fatherly._

_He had confusion written all over his face. "Naomi," he said. "What are you doing in here? This is strictly staff only."_

_"I'm sorry," she replied steadily, lips only trembling the slightest bit. In one swift movement, a simple flick of the wrist, the knife slid from her fingertips and soared towards him in a perfect arc—just the right spin. It buried itself up to the hilt in the side of his neck, blood pouring onto the pearl marble floor. His mouth opened in a pitiful noise and the girl slid forward, dodging his body slightly but grabbing his face and yanking it back. Her hand covered his mouth as she held his convulsing body to her chest. "Shh."_

_Her face was steady, as if carved by marble, nose flaring only once. His cries died in his throat, as did the pulse in his veins._

_Naomi held him still as the last spasm rippled through him, before he stilled against her, lips falling open against her closed fingers. There was silence, and crimson dripped down his throat. She was emotionless, only her eyes showed the deep pain, but no tears welled in them. She wouldn't cry—not today, not ever._

_She was willing to sacrifice everything to keep Charlotte alive._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is book one of the Dangerous Game Series
> 
> Chapters will be posted every Monday and Thursday, perhaps more often if I'm feeling inspired!
> 
>  
> 
> The playlist for the story is here if people are interested: https://open.spotify.com/user/clexaflowercrowns/playlist/6sHlp9BFCXMArgnievxwSj


	2. REMEMBER YOU BY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naomi attempts an escape; the Ark has other plans

  


_"There is no greater agony than bearing an untold story inside you."_

_— Maya Angelou,_ I Know Why the Caged Bird Sings

  


➳ ➳ ➳ 

  


"You can do this, Noe. You can do this. Quiet." The girl winced as the panel of wall slid against the others. Her eyes darted over her shoulder, nervously. No one stood at her window—the guards tended to keep away from her cell, unless to jeer. There was a reason why she had been in Solitary for a year. "Yes," Naomi hissed, ever-so-gently placing the panel on the ground. "Now." She pulled the map out from where it had been pressed inside the cup of her bra, along with a spare key-card. But there were guards in the corridors now, and it was too risky to attempt to sneak right past them.

The map was messing, scrawled with her own writing. How she had even gotten a pencil was a long and complicated story. Her fingers traced against the scrambled lines of the vent. She had memorised this route many times in her mind, but she wanted to make sure on last time. Forwards past three openings; then take a left; climb upwards; past another two openings; and a right; an immediate left; down two sets. And she was at Charlotte's room. Take her, then climb back up. Take another two rights in a row and continue down the path until fifteen openings have been passed, and steal O away. No one would even notice until they were gone.

Where would they hide? Well, she hadn't quite thought that far again. They'd track down Bellamy, for sure. But this plan had taken far too long to be initiated—only beginning when that stupid guard left his shock-lash in the room. She could have used it against all of them, maybe gotten to see her sister through the bars before they tasered her. Instead, she dismantled the thing piece by piece until she found a bit long enough to pull apart the ventilation shaft.

It reminded her of when she was a child, sneaking through the shafts to see the Blake siblings. And of other times.

She took one last once over of the map and folded it into her fists. It would be too dark to see in the vents, and best she kept moving.

Naomi slid into the vent, pressing her body through the opening and sliding inside. It was a good thing they were fed limitedly in the Skybox, or she may not have fit at all. She smiled at that thought, using her strong arms to pull herself the rest of the way through. She crawled forward for a moment, before there was a familiar hiss of her cell door opening.

_Shit._

"Hey!"

Noe launched herself forward, scrabbling against the smooth metal, a pipe cutting deep against her shoulder in the movement. Air from the ventilation hissed around her and the metal was hot against her bare skin.

A hand enclosed around her foot and pulled her back.

"No!" she yelled. She dug her fingers into the grooves of metal, hearing the tearing of her fingers as she tried to resist the tugging of the guards. She kicked a foot back and hoped it to hit the guard in the face. She heard one yell. She hoped it was Jeremy—she fucking hated that bastard.

She was hauled back as another hand grabbed at her ankle. "No!" she cried again. "No!" She pressed her knee against the side of the vent as to push herself forward. Her hands gripped at the pipe above her head. For a second it seemed as if she was going to get away.

The pipe snapped, and Naomi could only duck her head in time before a wave of searing hot air screamed down at her. The heat caught her wrist and she let go with a cry.

Noe was hauled backwards and onto the floor. She kicked out, swinging a leg and throwing an arm. She was screaming profanities and incoherent words as she struggled. She clipped a guard with her foot and managed to stand, baring her fists at the next. When he lunged, she stepped back. But Naomi was out of practice, and so when the next punch came it slammed into her cheek.

She hated the taste of blood in her mouth.

She turned and sprinted for the door, barging past a guard who was waiting there. He managed to grab a hold of her hip as she went past and turned, slamming her body down into the ground.

She hissed something inaudible before saying, "It's not my time..." She opened her eyes to the yells of those around her.

Kids: prisoners. On all floors of the Skybox the kids were being wrestled to the ground. Many she knew, like Nathan Miller, who hated his first name, locked up for stealing a flask of moonshine; Octavia, jailed for being a second child; Fox, only 14 and beautiful and fair, locked for trying to steal food for her sick mother. She was surprised when she saw Wells being wrestled from one of the cells.

_Must have come for Clarke._ God, the kid loved her. 

Naomi was pulled to her feet by the front of her jacket and slammed against the railing.

"What's happening?" she asked, struggling as he snapped some sort of cuff on her wrist. She winced, pulling away from him. "No, let me go!"

They pressed her harder against the rails, so she was forced to look over the edge. A six-storey drop straight down into metal. Naomi's arms were pulled behind her in a frantic wrestle. The guards cuffed her wrists and pulled her backwards, where she purposely dropped her weight so the three of them went to the ground. She lashed out with her legs and caught one officer in the jaw.

The other pressed his legs over the backs of her knees to stop her from moving.

Naomi looked up desperately, to see someone familiar.

The small girl was struggling against just a single guard, trying to pull herself to the ground so she could cling to it. Her face was twisted into a scream, melting in with the rest. She looked so fragile in that moment, blonde braids tumbling about her shoulders.

Naomi plunged forward, in a desperate attempt to throw herself away from the guards. "Charlotte!"

The younger girl turned to see her older sister: hair a tangled mess around her face, multi-coloured eyes wild to match her expression.

"Naomi!" the call was high and shrill, wrung with distress.

"Charlotte! Charlotte!" Naomi kicked backwards, pulling against the two guards restraining her. "No! Let me go!" They shoved her to the ground roughly, chin hitting the floor with a resounding noise that echoed throughout her ears. She felt tears come to her eyes—not from the pain.

Were they all going to die?

"Naomi!"

"Argh!" Naomi screamed against the hold of the guards as they struggled to pin her down. Her limbs flailed, and she moved her body in such a way that the guards kept losing their grip on her. A third one joined and tried to grab her around the throat. She lunged at him, tearing at his skin with her teeth and tasting blood against her tongue.

He screamed and they tried to pry her away from where his fingers were caught in his mouth. He clutched at the mangled skin, torn down to the bone, and Naomi spat a wad of skin from her mouth, cringing inwardly at the sensation. Her own lip had been split in the attempt.

Naomi felt the burning slash of a shock-lash against the back of her neck and she yelled, skin blistering under the attack. It knocked her to the ground momentarily, and then something cold and unforgiving came into contact with the side of her brow.

  


➳ ➳ ➳ 

  


There was always something offending about waking up with a throbbing temple. Naomi knew the ache too well from a childhood of brawls with kids older than her. And this one cut into her skull like no other.

She gripped the side of her head with an "ow!" and forced her eyes open. The light above blurred her vision white. Naomi blinked forcefully, shading her eyes with a spare hand. "Ah. Shit." Coloured dots patched her vision and she tilted her head sideways, squeezing her eyes shut momentarily.

"You're bleeding," someone beside her said.

Naomi turned to see a girl with dark blonde hair framing her soft face. "Yeah," she said to Harper. "No shit." The girls hadn't talked much in the Skybox, but Naomi had seen her around. She turned her head upwards. "Where...?"

"Going to the Ground." The voice came from somewhere too high for the person to be sitting. She turned to her left to see a boy floating there with his chest turned towards the sky. His head was tilted back to watch her.

Noe shook her head and raised her eyebrows. "The Ground? Why?"

The boy shrugged, before turning his body around so he could face her. "We're disposable? You missed the whole of Jaha's inspiring speech."

"Ah," said Naomi. Her heart beat in her chest. The Ground? They were going to the Ground? All of them? "Are all the prisoners on here?" she asked the boy.

He nodded sideways. "As far as I know."

Naomi leaned around the corner of her seat to peer down the rows. "Charlotte? Charlotte!" she yelled, trying to hear a response. There was too much chatter to make out her sister's voice.

"You're Naomi Casterly." He sounded surprised, as if she were an urban legend.

Naomi withdrew and looked up at the boy. "Yeah," she said, narrowing her eyes.

He examined her, brown locks of hair raising around his face. She moved her head slightly to the side and raised an arched eyebrow. "I'm Finn." He extended his hand and she took his fingers gracefully with a tinge of teasing.

A smile boiled on the edges of her lips and they turned upwards. "Spacewalker," she said, copying his tone as her eyes crinkled at the edges. "They let you have that beanie in the Skybox?" He kissed her knuckles playfully before he smiled lopsidedly and pushed himself from Naomi's chair.

"Wells," Finn teased, "Look like your dad floated me after all."

Naomi craned her head but couldn't see around the row of seats in front of her. Damn Jaha couldn't make a little more room on the drop-ship? A bar? A pool table, maybe? At least enough goddamn room to actually see who were going to be her roommates for the next god-knows how many years, if they make it that long.

Naomi's fingers left the leather armrests and moved into the air to tuck her floating hair in a ponytail. At least the guards had enough decency to not strip her hairband from her wrist. She checked her fingers absentmindedly. After all the days working for her 'commander', the skin had grown worn and tired, calloused after years of working with leather and steel.

There was a shudder in the metal beast of a ship, before ringing broke out in Naomi's ears. She made noise before the lights above flashed out, plunging the drop-ship into instant darkness. There was a crash and the ship shuddered violently, and Naomi managed to make out three figures go flying into the right wall. She dug her fingernails deep into the armrest and barely heard the distinct ripping noise of leather as the screams echoed out. She squeezed her coloured eyes shut, pupils moving frantically beneath the closed lids.

The loud noise of crashing metal rang out and Naomi felt herself exclaim, seatbelt whipping hard against her chest, bones aching as her head spun. She resisted the urge to throw up as hands from her left gripped her shoulder, the girl screaming.

The trembling of the ship stopped as it finally gave up on its assault, and for a moment there was nothing but the distressed cries of fellow criminals. Then the fluorescent lights flickered on and Naomi clutched her stomach as her eyes rolled in her skull. _I'm going to die out here like this,_ she thought, but the nausea died down.

Pain thumped in Naomi's skull as she pulled the seatbelt off her, which had left a painful red indent along her stomach. She managed to regain her balance by clutching onto the chairs in front of her, almost falling into the lap of some unknowing guy, before her mind took over. She snapped back into focus and remembered the boys who had taken off their seatbelts.

"Listen... no machine hum," someone said from the opposite side of the ship. Everyone threw off their seatbelt and jumped to their feet eagerly.

Naomi pushed through the crowd of people and saw the three guys slumped at the far end of the ship, and Clarke—who she did not want to face—kneeling beside them.

But Naomi did what her gut was telling her, however twisted that instinct tended to be, and forced her over to the boys, still slightly stumbling over her feet. She knelt down beside one of them, more of half-fell and hit her knees awfully hard on the metal flooring, and grabbed their shoulders. "Hey, you alright?" she asked, pulling his head towards her. She watched his pale green eyes stay focused on the ceiling. A sigh left her lips and she let him go, accidentally dropping him a bit too hard on the floor. She couldn't save one damn life, could she. Should've told them to put on their seat-belts. Stupid. Stupid.

"Hey Clarke," she croaked, her voice betraying her, "' that one alive?"

The blonde shook her head and caught the other's eyes. "No," she said, almost looking in a state of disorientation. Her blue eyes focused on Naomi's features. "No," she said more confidently this time.

"You okay, Finn?" Naomi asked. Finn's face was twisted into remorse but he nodded slowly. People crowded behind her to get down the ladder by her right. Someone kicked her in the back and she turned and shoved that person. "Hey, watch it," she said. The guy stumbled back and held up his hands. Naomi turned back to the boy on the ground. "Okay, here, let's get you up." She grabbed him by the hands and pulled him to his feet as Clarke rose beside them.

Clarke turned to face the taller girl. "It's... it's good to see you, Naomi."

Naomi nodded slowly. "You too."

There was silence crackling between them as people shoved past them. "I'm sorry—" both girls both began before there was a miniature squeak.

"Noe!"

The blonde's head snapped to the side as a figure squeezed through the mass of people and launched itself at her body. Naomi hit the wall and her arms moved around the small girl, cradling her body in her arms as she rocked forward. "Charlotte," she breathed, carding her fingers through the girl's hair. "I missed you so much, little sis'."

Charlotte mumbled in agreement and tightened her grip. "Missed you too, Noe."

Clarke was watching Charlotte in almost disbelief, having only heard of Naomi's sister, though never having have seen her.

"The door's on the lower level, let's go!" someone called, and knocked Clarke out of her trance.

She snapped her head to the side. "No, we can't just open the doors!" she exclaimed, running towards the ladder and pushing several people out of the way.

Naomi stood, a reasonable sized gash on her knee bleeding, and took her sister's hand, nodding towards the ladder. She gave Finn an apologetic look. "I'm sorry about them. We should've made them sit down." He made eye contact with her before she wedged her body between the crowd and pulled herself down the ladder, hand only leaving Charlotte's to clamber down the rungs, where it joined with her ankle.

"Stop!" Clarke yelled, as Naomi hit the floor, hoisting Charlotte down.

"I'm not a baby," her sister said.

Noe turned towards her. "Yes you are," she said, only half-kidding. She elbowed her way through the crowd, dragging Charlotte by the wrist behind. If she ever let her out of her sight again she'd shoot herself.

"The air could be toxic," Clarke exclaimed from a few steps in front of her. Naomi pushed through the last area of the crowd.

"If the air's toxic, we're all dead anyway."

Naomi knocked into Clarke and then froze, hand loosely hanging in Charlotte's grip. He had grown, his face has gotten longer and he was taller than the lanky twenty-two year old she had known.

"Bellamy?"

He caught her eye before a grin spread across his features. "Noe?"

Naomi leapt forward into his outstretched arms, pulling herself into his arms. She slung her hands around the back of his neck and he tugged her to his chest. "Charlotte," Bellamy said, trapping her in an embrace against the two older ones. Naomi sighed out against his chest.

"I missed you," Noe said.

"Those are the Casterly sisters," someone said from behind, but Naomi ignored them.

"You've grown," Bellamy observed, ruffling Charlotte's braided hair with a large hand and draping another over Naomi's neck.

Naomi looked at him with a smile before cocking her head and punching him across the shoulder. "You fucking snuck on the ship."

"No swearing," Charlotte said. Naomi smiled down at her.

"Bellamy?" The voice was sleepy and ridden with disbelief. Naomi turned her face and saw Octavia. Her fringe had grown out, hair lighter and eyes somehow slightly greener. "Naomi? Charlotte?" She jumped from the ladder and shoved her way through the crowd.

"That's the girl who hid under the floor."

Octavia was beautiful, denim jacket snug over her olive shoulders. She had grown. "Hey, O," Naomi said, stepping away from the older Blake as so he could hug his sister.

"My god, look how big you are," Bellamy said. O breathed out and pulled him into a long-earned hug. When she dropped from him she turned to the two sisters.

Naomi crinkled her eyes in a grin. "Missed you, O." Octavia ducked forward and grabbed both girls. Octavia rested her face on Naomi's shoulder and kissed Charlotte's head.

"You've grown, little one."

"Hey," Clarke exclaimed to Bellamy. "Where's your wristband?"

Octavia spun around from where she had put her arms around her brother again. "Do you mind?" she asked. "I haven't seen my brother in a year."

"No one has a brother," someone at the back called. Naomi rolled her eyes and pulled Charlotte to her side.

"That Octavia Blake, the girl they found hidden under the floor."

"And Charlotte and Naomi Casterly."

"They were all caught together, remember?"

A scowl formed on Octavia's face. "Does anyone want me to clock them in the face?" Naomi asked. The crowd quieted down. Bellamy rumbled beside me. No one would ever forget the time where a 13-year-old, fierce Naomi knocked out a boy who was hassling her—namely John Murphy. They kept their distance after that, a good choice too.

"Let's give them something else to remember you by," Bellamy said to Octavia.

"Yeah, like what?" Octavia asked, obviously pissed.

"Like being the first person on the ground in 100 years."

Naomi nodded her head sideways and Charlotte nodded eagerly. "Go, O," she said.

Octavia smiled and slowly nodded, and the crowd moved forward until they were pressing against Naomi's back. Nervous breaths echoed around the small chamber and Naomi comfortingly ran her hand through one of Charlotte's french braids. Bellamy sighed before he pulled down the lever of the door.

The sound of squealing metal and a burst of gas met Naomi's ears and she was forced to squint as bright light burst through all corners of the doorway. Her mouth stayed parted and she let out a small noise.

Green ferns lined the walkway to the dirt, lush leaves pressing against the metal walls. Trees stood with moss lining their trunks and grass covered the earth beneath them. Colours Naomi could have never even imagined were shown in bright flowers, and the sky was such an incredible blue. Fresh air hinted at the aftermath of rain— _rain, what an odd thing to experience,_ she thought—and it filled her lungs, bliss boiling in her stomach. She felt like laughing high and giddy. Naomi had never seen so much green in her life. She felt Charlotte's cheek against her bicep and grinned down at the younger girl.

This was their home.

Octavia was walking slowly to the edge of the platform, boots clanging on metal with each step she took. She took a small hop off of the drop ship, landing softly on the dirt. Naomi's ears pricked as she heard the leaves and pine needles crush under Octavia's feet. Trees swayed in front of her as if welcoming their return.

Everyone was silent as she raised her arms slowly, breathing in through her nose. Her bright eyes shot open and then her arms were in the air. "We're back, bitches!"

And those were the inspiring first words spoken on the ground in 97 years.

Everyone sprinted forward and Naomi ran with them, stopping briefly to twirl Octavia around and place a sound kiss on both her and Bellamy's cheek, before racing off through the bushes.

Her hand left Charlotte's and she pushed her hands through the leaves as she ran, savouring each touch of a living thing. A smile spread on her lips. She came face to face with a huge tree, moss-ridden and green as ever. Her feet left the ground as she wrapped her hands around the branch above her. Her arms heaved and pulled her body up, shining her legs over the limb. She let out a laugh and clambered higher until she disappeared into the canopy.

She moved to the highest branch and gasped, staring out at the horizon. The view was breathtaking: thousands of miles of lush forests and mountains, a blanket of soft green meeting with the great blue ocean of a sky. Naomi breathed in a gust of cool air and pumped one of her fists into the air, releasing a cry of victory—whether for climbing the tree or making it to Earth, she wasn't quite sure.

A loud snap from her right made her head whip in that direction. She furrowed her eyebrows and secured her balance on the tree branch, keeping her legs strongly wrapped around the limb. She craned her head forward, multi-coloured eyes staring into the leaves. There was a rustle.

"Hey, don't be afraid. I'm not going to hurt you," Naomi said, reaching out a graceful hand.

A grunt came in response and as the creature moved again, Naomi saw dark eyes through a crack in the foliage—human eyes.

"Hey, tree-climber!"

A noise left her lungs and she lurched backwards, losing balance and sliding upside down, legs clinging onto the tree branch for a moment before her face connected with a wad of twigs and she released her muscles instinctively. Her legs let go and she let out another cry as she fell a few metres, small limbs whipping past her face until her body was caught by a stretching branch and the air left her chest. She let out an ungraceful 'oof'.

Her head craned downwards from where she was lying across the branch. The boy was looking up at her, eyebrows raised high.

"Screw... you... Spacewalker," she heaved, clutching her chest and rolling over to sit up. "Ugh."

Naomi saw Clarke standing behind him and she moved her body, wincing at the pain in her back. Nothing was broken, but there was going to be a large bruise there by tomorrow. She made a face and hissed as she pressed on the broken skin.

She moved and—tenderly—lowered herself down to the ground, branch by branch.

"So," she said as she hopped onto the fallen leaves beneath the tree. "What's up?"

Clarke studied Naomi's face. "They dropped us on the wrong damn mountain."

Naomi opened her mouth for a second, before closing it again. She shook her head and tugged in her lip. "Freaking Jaha."

"You're bleeding," Clarke said.

"Yeah, no shit," Naomi replied, wiping her brow with the back of her hand. She observed the streak of blood. "Is it bad?" she asked as they started walking back to the drop-ship.

Finn gave her a side smile. "Still beautiful."

Naomi rolled her eyes. "Thanks, Spacewalker. No thanks to you."

Finn raised his hands and shrugged, the playful one-sided smile on his face again. They walked past a line of trees and Naomi winced and touched the skin of her back.

Clarke looked over at her. "Hey, let me look at that."

Naomi shook her head, "Nothing's broken, I'll be fine," but she lifted up the back of her shirt anyway.

"That's going to bruise badly," Clarke said.

"I've had worse."

"What, like the time you tried to do a flip and were in a neck cast for four weeks?"

"Shut up, Clarke." But she was smiling. Clarke smiled back at her.

Finn looked between them. "You two knew each other?" he asked.

Naomi shrugged. "When we were kids."

The three broke through the tree line and Clarke marched straight to the drop-ship, pulling out her map of the area. Naomi strolled over to Bellamy and Octavia, who were talking amongst themselves. She felt a drop of blood fall from her brow onto her cheek.

Bellamy looked up from his sister's face and his eyes widened. "Noe, what happened?" he exclaimed, teeth clenching as he stormed over to Naomi. He touched the blood marks on her brow. "Did someone do this to you?"

She smiled sheepishly. "I fell out of a tree."

His stormy look twisted into a smirk. "Did you now?" he mused, crossing his arms over his chest as he raised his brows.

Naomi pulled her lips together and made a face. Octavia laughed. "You fell out of a tree? On our first day on Earth?" Naomi hit her shoulder.

"Quiet. I was... distracted." She nodded her head to the side. "But my limbs hurt a hell of a lot. I'm gonna get Clarke to patch me up," she said and rubbed a laceration on her shoulder. "I fucked up my clothes too."

"Language," Bellamy said.

"Shut up Bell."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is very long—I promise the rest will be shorter!
> 
> Vote and comment if you enjoyed it!


End file.
